


[Podfic] All This Mess

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Historical RPF, Mathematics Anthropomorfic
Genre: Gen, Mathematics, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excepts from the life of a mathematician, as seen by the subject of his study, or, that one where Math is a woman and therefore, a Boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All This Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All This Mess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596348) by [AwkwardAnnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAnnie/pseuds/AwkwardAnnie). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save) from the Audiofic Archive

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/All%20This%20Mess.mp3) | **Size:** 11.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:10
  * [Podbook](http://bit.ly/10TAIaF) | **Size:** 10.5 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:10

## Reader's Notes

I apologize for any French words harmed in the making of this podfic. Does it help at all that I study math? <3

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
